Shishou, tu sake!
by anySuzuki
Summary: Regla número tres en un combate de espadas: En caso de que la batalla se haya prolongado más de lo necesario, debes usar todo lo que esté a tu alcance para distraer a tu enemigo. Usa sus debilidades contra él- Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Lo único que sé en Japonés es: "Arigato" ¿Creen que soy Nobuhiro Watsuki? En dado caso... !Yo hubiera revivido a Souji Okita! wiii.**

**...!Shishou, tu sake!...**

_Kenshin estaba cansado. Todo el día se la había pasado practicando con su Shishou y no había logrado nada. Nada por lo menos, que él pudiera ver. Solo sentía que los brazos se le iban a caer en cuanto dejara de entrenar, o que mañana no se podría levantar –a menos de que su maestro lo sacara a fuerzas de su futón-_

No estaban muy lejos de la cabaña, a decir verdad, la podía ver a espaldas de su maestro. Se resistía a correr en esa dirección, dejando olvidado su entrenamiento por ese día, pero de inmediato vino a su mente la imagen de su Shishou tomándolo del cuello del gi y obligándolo a permanecer ahí, con un ejercicio mucho peor.

Como sea, Hiko Seijuro no estaba siendo nada compasivo con su deshi de 12 años. Le había dicho que no debía pasar ese día sin que lograra asestarle un golpe. Pero el pequeño camarón pelirrojo no había logrado nada más que salir volando por los aires una y otra y otra… y otra… _y otra vez. _Si creía que su Shishou se apiadaría de él, estaba muy equivocado.

-¡Baka Deshi! ¡Si no logras golpearme, pasaremos toda la noche aquí hasta que lo consigas!- ladró el alto espadachín con gesto superior, mirando a su pequeño pupilo levantarse con un poco más de decisión en los ojos. –_Eso es Kenshin, piensa- _

El pelirrojo comenzó a recordar todos consejos que le había dado su maestro. Debía de haber algo que lo ayudara a tocar a su maestro tan siquiera solo una vez… _¡Debía de haber algo, el hombre no era un fantasma!_

Hiko se preparó para otro ataque. Ahora habría algo diferente si su deshi había encontrado la respuesta. Aunque una vez más, al parecer había esperado mucho de su _baka deshi. _Sin embargo, a pesar de no estar seguro de qué hacer, Kenshin se veía dispuesto a tratar una vez más, esperando tener algo de _suerte._

Comenzó con un leve trote, que después de unos segundos se convirtió en una carrera hacia su maestro. Apretó su agarre en su espada, pero algo pasó a medio que se detuvo en seco, agrandando sus ojos violáceos. Mirando algo detrás de su Shishou, pero Hiko no comprendía, hasta que su deshi gritó:

-¡Shishou, se roban tu sake!- apuntando a la cabaña a espaldas del maestro de las espadas, cierta ansiedad en sus ojos.

El hombre de inmediato se giró, comenzando a pedir por el alma del pobre tonto que había osado a irrumpir en _su _cabaña. Cuando _él _estaba presente y todavía, robar _**su **_sake.

Sin embargo no esperaba lo siguiente.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo hizo parpadear confundido y sorprendido al mismo a tiempo. De inmediato se llevó una mano al lugar del impacto y se giró de nuevo, todavía sorprendido.

-Baka deshi…- susurró incrédulo.

Kenshin estaba ahí, parado con su espada enfundada en manos. Un poco sonrojado, pero satisfecho consigo mismo. Había logrado golpear a su maestro.

Hasta ese momento, Hiko Seijuro unió todo lo que había pasado. Dándose cuenta de que _"!Shishou, se roban tu sake!" _había sido una bien planeada trampa. Una en la que había caído sin dudar.

-_Regla número tres en un combate de espadas: En caso de que la batalla se haya prolongado más de lo necesario, debes usar todo lo que esté a tu alcance para distraer a tu enemigo. Usa sus debilidades contra él…- _Kenshin sonrió por sus adentros.

-Arigato, Shishou- se inclinó un poco y se fue.

Su maestro lo siguió con la mirada todavía sin decir palabra alguna. No por lo menos las que en su mente se formaban.

-_Aprendes muy rápido, baka deshi. Pero nadie se mete con __**mi **__sake-_

**_o-o-o-o_**

_Jajaja, la verdad, no quiero saber las repercusiones de meter a Kenshin en este problema de ficción jajaja. _

_Se me ocurrió el oneshot cuando alguien se metió con mi chocolate, y las consecuencias para ese **alguien, **fueron fatales. Digamos que la última vez que lo vi, tenía un ojo de color púrpura._

_Cada quien sus debilidades..._

_any_


End file.
